


desired outcome

by thejeeties



Series: kittyvalentie camboy au [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn Watching, Power Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Top Han Jisung | Han, camboy au, kind of dom lee minho, needy top han jisung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 01:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejeeties/pseuds/thejeeties
Summary: after discovering that his roommate is actually a super hot camboy, jisung struggles to justify whether jerking it is still morally right or not. minho helps him with that.sequel to guilty pleasures!
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: kittyvalentie camboy au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211834
Comments: 18
Kudos: 80





	desired outcome

**Author's Note:**

> it's FINALLY here!! the first fic got so much love and support and i'm honestly so proud of it!! i've made you guys wait way too long for this but im pretty proud with the direction it's heading!! this is going to be multiple chapters, maybe one or two more depending on how much you guys want more. if you guys like it, i'll probably continue doing spin-offs of this!

  


what is your desired outcome in life? where do you picture yourself to be in 10 years? ideally, what’s your end goal in life? in a short video essay, please go over these topics and explain the steps that you are willing to take to-

  


jisung stopped reading from there. he got the jist, explain what he wants his life to be compared to the absolute failure he is right now, and pretend that there is some way to magically make it a reality. he’d be lucky enough to get a job to pay off his student loan debts, let alone become wealthy enough to be sipping margaritas in his summer beach house on the pier.

  


maybe that example was a little too specific, and maybe jisung thought about that fantasy way more than once.

  


yet here he was, working on another stupid school project that’s meant as busywork when the teachers don’t know what the hell to do with you. did he even have a camera to record with? it would be embarrassing for jisung, a tech major, to record a video and edit it on his shitty school laptop- he was enough of an embarrassment as is.

  


jisung remembered having one, a while ago, but he’s pretty sure he’d let minho borrow it. his roommate had approached him months prior for recording equipment for a project similar to the one jisung had to do now - the younger had made some sort of joke about how lucky he was to be living with a nerd, and minho had just laughed and asked him to bring it by his room when he found it.

  


he could only assume that it was still in there. minho had gone out shopping for groceries a few minutes ago, and while jisung didn’t want to go snooping around in his roommate’s private space, the motivation to actually do schoolwork only hit him once in a blue moon, and he was far too impatient to wait an hour for minho’s return. 

  


besides, jisung was far from being a saint. what harm could some trespassing do? minimizing the tab on his laptop, the bright white of the page beginning to blind him from the darkness of his room, jisung rolled himself out of his desk chair and stood up. he’d been sitting for so long that the stretch of stiff muscles felt heavenly, back cracking and making jisung wince. that, combined with the clicking sound jisung’s wrists made sometimes, made the boy surprised that he doesn’t have an early case of arthritis. 

  


the walk from his room to minho’s was a short one, accompanied by a dull white hallway with almost no decoration. they were two dudes left in charge to furnish a small, cheap apartment - so to say that they had no taste in interior decorating was an understatement. in fact, if jisung had his way, they would have nothing but a beanbag chair and a tv in the living room. thankfully, minho had enough since to talk them into buying an actual sofa. 

  


jisung still argues the beanbag chair would have been cooler.

  


pushing the door open to minho’s room, characterized only by the fact that it was the only door completely closed, the completely white wood having no significance from the rest, jisung peeked his head in. 

  


it was a little foolish, yes, because minho most definitely was not home, and there was no reason to act so sneaky. that did not stop jisung, though, paranoid as he was stupid.

  


while looking the same on the outside, minho’s room was a stark contrast to jisung’s own. the blinds rolled up to let an obscene amount of sunlight in, making jisung feel like a vampire under the blinding rays, used to sitting in the dim light of his room like a bat. the walls were clean, except for a cat calendar, a clock, and a small hanger for his jackets. 

  


jisung couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen a bed with actual clean sheets, a little messy from being slept on all night, but still far more made than jisung’s was. in the middle of the room was a carpet, a beige color and fuzzy, that stood out just barely against the light-colored hardwood floors. basically, minho’s room was the ikea catalog that made jisung realize that not only was he living in squalor, but minho had his shit together far more than he imagined. 

  


the upside to searching for a missing item in minho’s room is that since it was so clean, there were only so many places to look. the downside of searching for a missing item in minho’s room is that since it was so clean, you can’t find any places to look. under the bed held a few small totes, filled with old school work or mementos that there was really no other place for. jisung thought it was kind of a weird thing to have all your keepsakes stored under your bed instead of in a drawer put up somewhere, but jisung had absolutely no room to talk.

  


the bedside table was filled with packages of pens, a word search puzzle, and some school textbooks. exasperated, jisung turned his head towards the desk in the corner of the room, hopeful, only to find a tidy school laptop and supplies littered about it.

  


god damn it. not only was this search hard, but also incredibly boring. why did he have to be roomates with the one person that had absolutely no skeletons in their closet?

  


oh. the closet. 

  


how could jisung have just forgotten? taking quick strides to the cupboard, jisung pulled open the doors to his roomates closet, pretty much the only place left to look.

  


now jisung is a moderately healthy man. maybe the monster energies and the cans of pringles littered about his room say otherwise, but a wickedly fast metabolism that he absolutely did not work for gave him only a slight bit of pudge around his stomach. visits to the doctor went well, always told that he had a healthy heart and a long life ahead of him.

  


but swear to god, jisung thinks he might have just almost had a heart attack. because laid out right in front of him, was a scene that honestly had the male pulling his hands up to rub at his eyes, making sure he wasn’t hallucinating.

  


the pink plush carpet. fairy lights hanging up in the background, pale white wall that always looked so boring if it wasn’t for the dazzling star in focus. eyes straying further, jisung nearly choked. the camera. his camera, nestled inside of the small tripod that had seen so much up close, the very same one that jisung has held before. 

  


taking a couple steps back, jisung knelt down, trying to frame it in his mind and… yeah. it all checked out. he’d seen enough videos to have that backdrop embedded in his mind.

  


holy shit. minho was kittyvalentine. 

  


there was no time to think about it either. after taking a deeper peek into the closet, the only box he found being absolutely full of sex toys of every shape and size, jisung decided that he absolutely had to get out of there or else he would go crazy. he couldn’t even take his camera, either, or else minho would know that jisung knew. the man did not what to think about what exactly that situation would entail, not wanting to find out, shutting the closet doors and dashing back out of the room. looks like his homework was not getting done tonight.

  


jisung still hadn’t processed that fact by the time the older man had returned home that night. you know, jisung would love to say that he did something super smooth, like confronting minho the second that hot ass minx had walked through the door. that he took the camera out, hand leaning against the wall kind of anime trope and asking if minho had any idea what the object was used for. 

  


but no, that was absolutely the opposite response than what jisung actually did. he just sat there, looking stupid ( a look on his face that minho must’ve seen many times before, because the man did not seem at all phased by it ). a five-hour energy was tossed directly at his face, only managing to hit jisung in the chest but the younger still looked dumb scrambling to get a grasp on it. minho had just laughed, rolled his eyes, and turned on his heels to enter his room. typical asshole.

  


it has been two days since jisung discovered that his roommate, minho, was the same cam boy that the younger furiously jerked off to every weekend. 

  


jisung wished he could say that learning kittyvalentine’s true identity made him less attractive. but it didn’t. if anything, it just made his roommate seem more attractive. minho would often wear big, baggy clothes that hid his body - obviously, you don’t need to get all dressed up when walking around your house, and it was probably a lot more comfortable that way. jisung never gave him a second look. 

  


now was different. jisung stopped hiding so much in his room, moving the action of scrolling on his phone or bullshitting assignments on his laptop from the couch instead of his desk chair, just to try and catch glimpses of minho going about his daily life. it seemed a little creepy, but jisung honestly couldn’t help it. he never really labeled himself as a subtle person, but jisung must’ve been doing something right, because the elder never gave a second glance when the boy’s eyes would trace over the large hoodies and sweatpants, trying to imagine the familiar shape of minho’s figure underneath them. 

  


he couldn’t even pretend to be curious about it, though. jisung had practically committed the shape of minho’s body to memory at this point. 

  


it was 4:30 that weekend when he watched minho excuse himself from watching a show together on the couch. well, together was a strong word. jisung was sitting in the floor against a lone chair, typing away on his laptop while minho clicked through channels with increasing frustration. 

  


and jisung knew just why.

  


5:00pm. stream time. 

  


the walk to his own bedroom soon after felt more like a walk of shame than usual. hundreds of people sitting at their own computers right now, wondering how kittyvalentine prepares, probably spending hours waxing or applying pretty lotions beforehand. jisung thinks that if they knew their precious kitty just cussed out the last season of game of thrones before going to set up less than a half hour before the stream was supposed to start, it might ruin their fantasy a little bit. but not for jisung. 

  


it was so hot to imagine how normal minho was. an average college student, jaded and sarcastic, throwing jabs at jisung every chance he got. keeping up on studies, a small group of friends he barely had time to hang out with. underage drinking, a penchant for plagiarism and a ‘fuck you’ attitude. jisung always thought he was okay, if not kind of an asshole. nice enough for a roommate, though. jisung definitely could have ended up with worse.

  


but the fact that minho walks around their apartment like nothing is wrong but turns into a needy, whiny, overly sensual version of himself without a second thought was just the sexiest thing in the fucking world. 

  


his body was very much attractive, and jisung was at first confused as to why minho didn’t show it off more. maybe he did when going out, jisung wouldn’t know because he never paid attention. it could be because there was no one to impress inside their apartment - and while the notion hurt jisung’s pride just a little bit, he understood - no one as attractive as minho would ever look at someone like jisung with the thought of seducing him. 

  


but as jisung would soon come to learn, he was oh-so wrong about so many things. 

  


he’d been able to set himself up on his laptop without much of a problem - minho’s streaming tab was at the near top of his hidden bookmarks, for access. it wasn’t until jisung had opened up the site, seen his own confirmation to his debit card at the top of the screen that he realized… he was paying minho. he had, before. many times. 

  


minho didn’t have a job, at least, as far as jisung knew, and he was always confused as to how the elder was able to cough up rent money every month. 

  


now it all made sense, and well - jisung was pissed that he was basically paying part of minho’s rent himself. 

  


none of that realization or that anger prevented jisung from clicking that video as soon as it popped up, the name kitty_valentine! under it and tagged with that verified check. 

  


met with the familiar sight of a scantily clad boy on top of shag carpeting, jisung felt really fucking stupid that he never noticed it before. the white mask, adorned with cat ears and tasteful sequins did nothing to hide that intense stare that jisung himself was intimidated by when he first met the elder man. nor did it hide that sharp jaw, or the pretty, angular features - he studied them so often, yet on his roommate they just seemed ordinary. 

  


the chat section off to the right of the screen started slow, a trinkling in of comments complimenting their kitty on how pretty he looked, even when he had done nothing yet.

  


and jisung wasn’t going to lie, he looked really fucking pretty.

  


the boy was near naked, wearing nothing but a thin layer of white lingerie that didn’t leave much to the imagination. porcelain white fabric aided in turning minho’s skin into a slightly tan color - jisung knew his roommate didn’t get that much sunlight, so it must’ve been a trick of the lighting. either way, he looked ethereal. 

  


jisung’s eyes shamelessly traced the curve of minho’s body. the elder boy was leaned against the back wall of the closet, pretty planes of his legs laying off to the side, propping his body weight up on one of his arms. jisung followed the curve of plush thighs, held in place by white stockings. the subtle slope of minho’s hips and torso lured jisung’s eyes further and further up until they finally met the man’s face. 

  


minho’s gaze into the camera, so notoriously seductive, made jisung’s heart stop for just a second. he couldn’t help but feel a little shameful. it’s easy to thirst over someone when you have no idea who the fuck they are, but now things were definitely different. minho was a real person, someone that he knew and interacted with. minho had always been a very private person, and kittyvalentine makes a point of hiding their identity. jisung was surely putting the man’s career at risk by connecting the dots. 

  


but nobody had to know. jisung would be too scared of losing this beautiful image to bring it up to his roommate. he had made the decision to enjoy this in silence - as his guilty pleasure.

  


and god was that the right decision. 

  


“i’ve missed you, master,” minho’s voice had rung out through his headphones, and just the sound alone had jisung’s dick slowly twitching back to life in his pants. 

  


jisung’s clumsy fingers reached down to unclasp the buttons on his jeans, pulling his zipper down as his eyes scanned the flood of comments on the right side of the screen. lonely men saying that they missed him too, that he looked so pretty tonight. pushing his jeans and boxers down just enough to pull his dick out, jisung abstained from reading the chat to instead focus on minho. 

  


the older boy was absolutely eating it up. a thin hand began running up and down his own body - minho tracing the lines and subtle, attractive curves to draw attention to it. a soft smile was placed upon his lips, giggling happy at the positive reaction from his fans. 

  


“kitty is happy his masters missed him too. i promise i won’t make you wait so long again…” minho was practically spoon-feeding suggestive lines to his viewers, waiting for them to take the bait and fill his chat with obscene comments and compliments. 

  


when they inevitably did, minho met them once again with a warm smile. his hands began fumbling towards his side, fishing out a very realistic looking dildo hidden amongst the boxes jisung barely had been able to peek into. minho had grabbed something smaller, that jisung hadn’t been able to get a look at, and then leaned back up to look towards the camera.

  


“you know…” the familiar kitty had started, pushing the camera farther back to make room for whatever he was about to do. “kitty has been thinking for so long what i can do to say sorry… you know that kitty’s sorry, right?”

  


there was a soft popping sound as minho pressed the suction of the dildo to sit against the floor, barely in view of the camera. jisung’s mind was already whirling with images and ideas, reaching to pop open the bottle of lube sitting against his computer desk. he was stroking his dick lazily, wrist barely moving and thumbing against the base of his shaft. a soft hiss was pulled from jisung’s lips as the cold liquid hit the tip, moving his hand up to smear the substance around.

  


all the while, jisung’s eyes still sat trained as his pretty kitty leaned down towards the camera, now laying flat on his stomach. he had positioned the camera in a dream pov shot, and jisung could look back and still see the perfect curve of his ass. 

  


the chat was losing it, as usual. the chimes of donations rung out through jisung’s ears, the younger boy practically melting in his chair when they were met with knowing laughter. “you guys already figured it out, huh? my masters are so smart…” 

  


that smug, satisfied little grin stayed present on minho’s face as he leaned down to lick a long stripe up the fake dick, tonguing against the head. jisung resisted the urge to groan, his own hands learning to match the movements of minho’s mouth - pretending that the dildo was his own dick, and that the hand against himself was actually the hot mouth of his roommate. 

  


minho didn’t leave that long for build-up, either. after generously slicking up the phallic shape with his own saliva, the elder went to work. jisung watched as the dildo dissappeared inch by inch into the kitten’s mouth, filling it up in an obscene way. jisung tried to simulate this by squeezing gently down his own shaft, although nothing could come close to the actual warmth jisung would no doubt be engulfed by if given the chance.

  


the thought of minho actually giving him head was heaven on earth. to have the brunette in between his legs like the camera shot would suggest, slobbering along his cock in such a messy, seductive way. jisung was a fairly good size, but definitely smaller than that dildo - if minho was able to get most of that thing in his mouth, he could no doubt take jisung’s entire length in one go. 

  


not to mention how undeniably attractive minho would look, as well. already having built up a steady pace, head bobbing up and down the silicone, the older kitten was making it look like he was the one in heaven. eyebrows knitted together, eyes closed and mouth hanging open with a desperately erotic look on his face. there was already drool hanging from his lips, jisung feeling the overwhelming urge to reach in and plug the open space of minho’s mouth with his own fingers.

  


god, that thought was so fucking hot. jisung could feel his own breath starting to pick up, hand fisting at his cock, wet with lube, trying to match the honestly brutal pace minho had set so early on. there was no way jisung, the absolute virgin he is, would be able to last long if thing’s were going to stay this intense. 

  


and that’s when he heard it.

  


either jisung was caught up in his own fantasy, or the pleasure, but there was a soft whirring noise in the background of the steam that jisung could have sworn wasn’t there before. minho was still giving that fake cock the best head of it’s life, but not between his own moans and mewls of pleasure that had joined. the look of genuine arousal and pleasure on minho’s face clued jisung in that this was more than just faking pleasure for the camera.  
then jisung remembered what he saw minho pull out earlier, and it all seemed to make sense.

  


it was a fucking vibrator. 

  


sure enough, the small remote held inside minho’s free hand confirmed this. 

  


jisung felt like he was about to burst just from the realization. the fact that minho was making these beautiful noises just a few rooms away -

  


and suddenly, jisung had a very, very risky idea. 

  


the younger boy was cursing himself on the side as he took his free, non lubed hand and opened up the stream on his phone. jisung cursed himself standing up from his chair, dick still hard in his hand, and cursed himself all the way down the hallway until he was able to silently prop himself up on the wall beside minho’s door. 

  


oh my god. he could hear it. 

  


head leaned back, the thin drywall could only do so much to prevent minho’s sweet, needy moans from reaching jisung’s ears. it wasn’t much, but at least loud enough to not have headphones and still know what was going on just from watching the stream. 

  


well, now jisung was super guilty. but, this stream didn’t seem like it was going to be very long, and by god jisung was going to make the most out of it. 

  


jisung watched enough of these streams to know when minho was getting close - the sounds that rose higher in pitch, words getting less and less confident and more desperate. for someone always so sweet and composed, watching them fall apart was like music to his ears.

  


minho pulled his mouth away from the dildo, now jerking it off quick with one hand while his body tried to rock back against the vibrator, having turned the setting up even higher. 

  


“yes, yes, - fuck, please master, you’re so good, your dick tasted so good..” minho whined out, a needy desperation overtaking his senses and growing loud enough for jisung to hear the words clearly. 

  


jisung’s hand worked as efficiently as possible, matching minho’s own pace and squeezing his cock in the best ways that only he would be able to know. the chat was practically throwing their money towards their kitty at this display, something that jisung couldn’t blame them for one bit.

  


“i want - please, kitty wants you to cum on his face. please let me have it, i need it, make kitty cum, please-” that was enough to send jisung off of the deep in. he pushed the groan as deep into his chest as possible, hips twitching up into his hand and jisung’s cock spurted with white ropes of cum. 

  


he watched as a similar feeling overtook the man on screen, whimpers cutting off into a silent moan, legs twitching with sensitivity as minho’s own orgasm wracked his body. the lingerie had covered his dick, and jisung was honestly impressed that minho had been able to cum untouched like that. it must come with practice or something. 

  


as per usual, jisung just stroked himself through the sensation as only the aftershocks remained. the younger boy was always filled with some kind of shame after jerking off, so he tried his best to make the pleasure last for as long as possible. 

  


his phone darkened, and jisung could only assume the stream had ended. minho didn’t have a tendency to stay after and talk for that long, and jisung respected it. a hand still slowly working over his now softening dick, jisung sighed. 

  


the afterglow seemed to distract jisung fully, because his blissed out state was unable to notice the door creaking open beside him, a shadow forming in the doorway and assessing the situation with dark, seductive laughter.

  


“did you enjoy yourself, jisung?”

  


**Author's Note:**

> aaaand there you guys go!! hope you enjoyed it!! i promise not to make you guys wait as long for the next chapter of this 
> 
> suggestions, comments, likes and support is 100% appreciated!! reading comments is the highlight of my day
> 
> ps... i have an idea in the works that will maybe allow you guys to be involved in shaping this story? possible nsfw rp where you guys get to be a stupid nerdy virgin jisung and bang it out with kitty valentine?? and then use ideas from that to put into the next chapter/spinoff?????? let me know if you guys are interested in that!!


End file.
